warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Units
Land Vehicles * Jackrabbit * Rocket Buggy * Humvee / Elite * Rhino / Elite * Honey Badger * Razorback / Elite * Gatling Truck / Elite * Paladin * Shock Tank / Elite * Suicide Truck / Elite * Flame Assault Vehicle * Flak Tank * Laser Tank / Elite * Challenger * Hellfire / Elite * Vanquisher / Elite * Mega Tank / Elite * Enforcer * Behemoth * Widowmaker / X / Prime * Crusader / X / Elite * Hover Tank / Elite :Infantry * Rifleman / Elite * Valkyrie / Elite * Heavy Gunner / Elite * Mortar Team / Elite * Flame Thrower * Attack Dog * Suicide Bomber * Sniper * Shock Trooper * Stinger * Hercules * Colossus * Vanguard * Gladiator * Viper / X / Elite * Medic (Retired) * Tech ( Retired) :Aircraft * Wing Drone * Copter Drone * Slayer Drone * Cobra * Reaper Drone * Thunderbolt * Banshee * Warhawk / Elite * Raptor * Halcyon * Havoc * Hellstorm / Elite * Kondor * Spectre / Elite * Titan :Mercenary Mechs *Marauder / Elite *Wrecker / Elite *Striker / Elite :Special Units * Normal Zombie * Bomber Zombie * Juggernaut Zombie * Anti-Air Zombie * Artillery * Chinook * R.U.B.I. FAQ *Units FAQ Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Some units are shooting at a longer range than they should be. Resolved Bugs : *'AI' : Units ignore towers firing on them if there are other enemy units to attack. *'AI' : Once a unit starts moving toward a target, it won't update until it reaches its destination. *Units should defend themselves even if AI is turned off. *When clicking chat in Fullscreen selected units move to that position. *Move order animation shouldn't appear when clicking on a selected unit. *'AI' : Large groups of attacking units sometimes have stragglers. *'AI' : Units can sometimes attack from outside of their range. *'AI' : Close-range units tend to run in circles. *Ground units seem to have longer range when attacking air units than when attacking other ground units. *Idle defending (Normal or Aggressive) units will move all the way to the first location they see an enemy at before accurately following that enemy. *Units cycle through movement frames when switching between targets in range. *Defending units in Normal stance should only pursue enemies up to a certain distance. *Pursuing units will eventually start walking through obstacles. *Units in the Aggressive stance can still give up if you leave their vision. *Normal defending units will stop reacting if kited to their run range. *Units run away from attacking air units if they can't fire back. *Line of sight is improved, units should now "see" more realistically. *Walls now act as a better barrier, units can no longer shoot over them. However, rocket units can fire over walls. *Units path through buildings that have just been built. *Fixed the bug where upgrading a unit's health caused it to take damage. *Unlocking the Elite version of a unit will no longer cancel any upgrades in progress on that unit. *Units leveling up after being attacked has been fixed. Forum Discussion Links : *